


Amor en Cadenas

by Captain_Dashing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoptive Brother Theo, Beacon Hills está controlado por un clan, Clan Sobrenatural, Derek Posesivo, Derek es el líder del clan, Derek sobreprotector, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hermanos Gay, Lydia es una buena amiga como siempre, M/M, Matrimonio forzado, Stiles & Theo son hermanos, Stiles es adoptado, Theo es un ángel, Universo Alterno, amor fraternal, fraternal love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Dashing/pseuds/Captain_Dashing
Summary: Stiles vive con su hermano adoptivo en Nueva York, tiene un novio cada vez menos cariñoso, una gran amiga y un futuro prometedor. pero que pasa cuando alguien quien creia muerto aparece en la vida de Stiles para mostrarle sus verdaderas raíces y su lugar de origen?Stiles tomará una decisión que le costará caro y como consecuencia de ello tendrá que aceptar un matrimonio forzado con el líder del mayor clan de Beacon Hills, Derek Hale.Stiles buscará recuperar su libertad y su vida tratando de sobrevivir día a día a las adversidades que enfrentará estando casado con Derek.Será capaz de ser libre, feliz y sobre todo logrará escapar de las garras de Derek?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic, lo había puesto en Wattpad pero hasta ahora no ha sido leído ni comentado, así que me animé a ponerlo aquí.
> 
> Esto es el resultado tras ver tanta televisión, entre novelas y Teen Wolf.  
> Espero que lo disfruten y bienvenidas las críticas constructivas.

\- Suéltame! No te atrevas a tocarme! - Gritó Stiles -

\- te guste o no, soy tu esposo y tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo - 

\- Solo protege a mi padre y déjame ser libre, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, soy solo un mocoso - 

\- creo que aún no lo entiendes - dijo seriamente Derek - ahora eres mío Stiles y nada podrá separarme de ti y por lo tanto jamás podrás salir de aquí.

\- Eso no es cierto, déjame salir maldito monstruo! - Stiles comenzó a llorar - yo no soy nada tuyo, tengo una vida y proyectos por delante. 

\- Soy tu esposo y no te daré permiso de abandonar Beacon Hills.

Stiles nunca notó en qué momento su vida se había vuelto un desastre, la idea de no volver a ver a su hermano, a Lydia y sobretodo de seguir con su vida normal le aterraba.

\- "Debo salir de aquí" - pensó - "cueste lo que cueste"


	2. El Amor No Existe

La luna llena de abril iluminaba los grandes bosques de Beacon Hills, reflejando en los majestuosos lagos su resplandor en una noche tan oscura.

Era una noche silenciosa, solo el ruido de los autos interrumpía por un par de segundos la tranquilidad presente.

Sin embargo un ruido de pisadas se incrementaba cada vez más y a lo lejos un hombre corría a toda velocidad sin mirar a su alrededor, la respiración agitada que denotaba un extenuante camino recorrido y a pesar de ello el cansancio no se apoderaba del hombre que esquivaba piedra, raíces y demás obstáculos.

Al parecer el hombre corría desesperadamente pues a unos metros otras pisadas comenzaron ya oírse en el ambiente, el hombre al notar esto intento acelerar pero el largo camino que ya había recorrido y el evidente cansancio le impidió hacerlo.

Un mar de pensamientos empezó a inundar la mente del sujeto tras ver cómo la distancia disminuía y uno de los sujetos que lo perseguía clamaba:

Nadie podrá salvarte John! Será mejor que dejes de correr! -

Ya déjenme en paz que es lo que quiere el clan de mi? No les puedo dar nada! - El hombre llamado John exclamó con la voz cansada - déjenme abandonar este lugar.

Al tratar de discutir el hombre llamado John no vio en su camino una raíz sobresaliente de un árbol y acto seguido tropezó, cayendo bruscamente contra el suelo.

Las pisadas tras él se detuvieron revelando así a 3 hombres que lo miraban fijamente, John trato de levantarse nuevamente pero uno de los hombres lo tomo de los brazos y lo estampó contra el árbol más cercano.

auch! Podrías tratar de ser más cuidadoso Boyd -

Sabes que has cometido un pecado terrible Stilinski, algo casi equivalente a la traición - el hombre de nombre Boyd dirigió una de sus manos al cuello de John para así comenzar a presionarlo - eso es imperdonable, sabes muy bien que quien intenta escapar merece la muerte.

Si pero...- John comenzaba a perder el aliento ante la presión en su cuello por parte de Boyd.

Morirás Stilinski, Morirás -

Espera Boyd, lo estás matando! - un hombre de tez morena trató de detener a Boyd - merece un juicio justo y además necesitamos saber cuál fue la razón de su repentina huída.

Scott, no seas ridiculo! Es obvio que trato de escapar para traicionar a nuestro gran líder - exclamó Boyd que ahora tenía un gran par de colmillos y sus ojos brillaban de color dorado - Serás el primero en morir bajo mis manos Stilinski!

Por favor ten piedad de mí! No me mates! Jamás pensaría en traicionar al gran líder - los ojos de John comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, algo que inmediatamente hizo dudar a Boyd, pues la presión de su mano en el cuello de John disminuyó.

Pero qué rayos haces Boyd? Debes matarlo! - el tercer hombre presente habló - personas como él merecen una muerte inmediata!

Pero sin un juicio nosotros podríamos ser condenados también por asesinarlo! - dijo el chico de nombre Scott - o acaso estás dispuesto a morir Peter?

Ay Scotty, con esa repugnante compasión no cabe duda que aún eres un niño - Peter reía sarcasticamente - o son tontos o solo fingen? Ya veremos la forma de explicarle a nuestro "serenísimo y sensato" líder sobre esto.

Explicarme qué? - una voz interrumpió la escena y los 3 hombres dejaron a John en el suelo, quien trataba de respirar profundamente.

Discúlpenos amo Hale - dijeron los 3 al unísono haciendo una reverencia al hombre joven que tenían en frente. El joven era alto, músculos, complexión desarrollada y sin duda muy atractivo.

Y bien? Quién me va a explicar lo que ocurre aquí? Y más les vale que sea la verdad, saben muy bien que no me gustan las mentiras. - espetó el joven Hale en espera de una respuesta- y tú John, levántate.

Sí amo - el hombre comenzó a tomar voluntad hasta finalmente ponerse de pie y reverenciar a su amo - discúlpeme amo.

Ya basta Stilinski! Nada te va a salvar de la muerte. -

Peter, no te he dado permiso de hablar. Quiero oír que tiene que decir John respecto a lo que sucede -

Señor... Yo... Este... Este...

Te escucho John, habla.

Yo... Yo... Fui amenazado de muerte. -

Vamos John, no mientas! Sabes muy bien que eso es prácticamente imposible! - Peter comenzó a gritar - deja de inventar excusas para así salvarte del castigo que mereces, nuestro clan tiene el control del pueblo y por lo tanto es muy seguro.

no estoy inventando nada, la advertencia decía que si no me marchaba antes de la media noche... - hizo una pausa para respirar - sería... Asesinado.

hace cuanto fuiste amenazado John? - expresó el joven Hale con cierta preocupación

Hace aproximadamente un mes -

Deja este teatro John! O te mataré con mis manos aquí mismo! - Gritó Peter furioso mostrando sus ojos color azul al igual que un gran par de colmillos.

No harás nada mientras yo no lo autorice Peter, recuerda que soy tu líder y nada se hace sin mi consentimiento -

Cierto amo, Peter no tiene derecho a hacer algo sin su previa autorización - respondió Scott.

Señor pero Ud sabe que escapar está absolutamente prohibido, por lo tanto Stilinski merece morir - tras estar callado un rato el de tez negra Boyd, habló finalmente.

Vaya! Hasta que finalmente alguien me da la razón! - Peter habló con entusiasmo - lo ves sobrino! John nos iba a traicionar! Merece la muerte!

No amo Derek! Perdón amo Hale! No me mate! - John no pudo más, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar nuevamente - soy inocente! Ayúdeme por favor!

La amenaza que recibiste me preocupa en cierta forma John - Respondió de modo tranquilo el joven amo mientras lo observaba - es preciso discutir tu situación en privado para ver qué puedo hacer por ti.

Gracias amo! Muchas gracias amo Hale! -

No te emociones John, sabes que si quieres un beneficio extra o algo más que los demás... - el joven observó al hombre de manera seria - tendrás que darme algo a cambio, algo que para ti sea lo más valioso en esta vida y que yo sepa tus finanzas no van nada bien, no es así John?

Es cierto señor, no estoy en un buen momento económico pero yo podría...-

Entonces que estás dispuesto a ofrecerme? - cruzado de brazos el joven amo miraba a John - y más vale que sea algo valioso para ti.

Bueno señor yo...

\---------------------------------------------

**Ciudad de Nueva York**

Riiiiiiiinnnnnggg!!! Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!!

Aló? -

Stiles! Hermano como estas? No me escribiste la semana pasada en mi viaje y eso me preocupó mucho, está todo bien hermano? -

Tranquilo Theo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, es solo que Jackson y yo hemos tenido problemas recientemente, no quería arruinar tu viaje -

Que te hizo ese bruto ahora? Déjame irle a romper su estupida cara de niño muy bonito -

Jackson no me ha hecho nada malo, además no quiero problemas entre ustedes, saben que son muy importantes para mí -

Está bien Stiles, respetaré por ahora tu decisión. Pero si él te hace daño de una forma u otra sabes que no podré contenerme y acabaré con él. Y de las 2 formas -

Como que de las 2 formas? Qué quisiste decir Theo? -

Ignora eso, solo bromeaba y oye por cierto, Lydia quiere vernos hoy en su depa para una reunión, Así que después de llegar al aeropuerto te espero allá hermano.

Ok, nos vemos entonces. Cuídate hermano!

Igualmente Stiles!

Stiles colgó el teléfono y fue a la cocina a preparar un sándwich para desayunar, una vez hecho con el sándwich en mano se sentó frente a su laptop y comenzó a revisar su correo. Tenía algunas cadenas irrelevantes enviadas por Lydia, al igual que correos de Theo en los cuales le enviaba imágenes de chicos muy guapos con la leyenda _"mucho mejor que él imbecil de Jackson"._

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír a las imágenes de los modelos que Theo le envió, pero se detuvo al ver otra leyenda al final que decía _"el amor no existe, es solo fantasía"_ y se quedó pensando por instantes sobre el comportamiento reciente de su novio, era cierto que Jackson no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo pero los últimos días mostraba desinterés en todo lo referente a salir a citas o pasar tiempo juntos en casa.

quizá solo está cansado - suspiro Stiles - tal vez necesita tiempo para contarme que le ocurre.

Decidió apartar los pensamientos negativos y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, luego se arregló de forma muy simple pero sin verse mal, tomó las llaves y salió de su piso rumbo al departamento de Lydia que se hallaba a 6 cuadras del suyo.

En su trayecto a pie comenzó a ver todas esas parejas y cuán felices se veían tomados de la mano, tomando un café o abrazados y nuevamente una ola de pensamientos llegó

Jamás había pasado un momento así con Jackson, el rubio no era una persona afectuosa y siempre que Stiles le intentaba dar muestras de su afecto el rubio lo apartaba y lo máximo que le daba eran besos muy cortos, eso tenía a Stiles muy inquieto pues sentía que no era una persona atractiva para su novio y cada vez el rubio daba excusas para no asistir cuando lo citaba, algo que no era igual cuando el rubio lo citaba para comprarse ropa o gadgets.

El mar de pensamientos continuó hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien tocando su hombro y gritando su nombre, Stiles volteó para así hallar a Theo.

Stiles! Ey Stiles! - el ojiazul lo tomo de los hombros agitándolo - responde!

El ojimiel salió del trance en el que se hallaba y notó que estaba a más de 5 cuadras del edificio de Lydia, el mar de pensamientos nubló su percepción que no notó el momento en que se perdió.

Stiles, háblame. Qué tienes? -

Eh yo... Theo?-

Tierra llamando a Stiles -

disculpa Theo, no sé que me pasó - dijo Stiles tratando de recuperar la compostura - que haces aquí?

Te vi venir pero en cuanto vi que no entrabas al edificio de Lydia me preocupé y salí a buscarte pero noté que ya estabas varias cuadras delante, lo cuál fue muy extraño. Además se te olvidó que hoy volvía de mi viaje -

lo siento Theo, pensaba en muchas cosas -

hermano, no vuelvas a asustarme así. Pensé que te habían implantado un chip y ahora obedecías órdenes de alguien más, como un robot o algún experimento de doctores maniacos -

Ya no veas tantas películas, estoy bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.- dijo riendo el castaño ojimiel - gracias hermano.

Eres mi familia Stiles, después de perder a mi hermana tú estuviste siempre ahí y yo estuve contigo cuando perdiste a tu madre y luego pasaste a ser mi hermano menor. - el ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa- eres lo único que me queda.

Siempre agradeceré a tus padres haberme aceptado después de todo lo qué pasaron -

apuesto que estarían muy orgullosos de ver en lo que nos convertimos - río Theo

La vida no ha sido muy justa con los 2, perdimos a nuestros seres queridos pero mientras nos apoyemos el uno al otro sabremos cómo salir adelante - Decía Stiles tratando de evitar algunas lágrimas - te extrañé mucho.

ven acá - Theo jalo a Stiles para abrazarlo - te amo Stiles, quizá no tenemos la misma sangre pero para mí tú eres mi hermano y sin duda alguna tu contagias cosas buenas en mi vida.

Ser gay también fue una de ellas? - río Stiles aún estando abrazado a Theo

Jajaja, eso fue una inesperada coincidencia, aunque debo admitir que tu me ayudaste a aceptarlo. No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti.-

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Theo -

Tú también Stiles, nunca lo olvides -

Gracias Theo, bueno creo que ya es hora de ver a Lydia -

Ambos hermanos caminaron hacia el edificio donde vivía su amiga, quien los recibió muy emocionada.

Stiles! Como has estado?! - la pelirroja se lanzó directamente a abrazar a Stiles - pensé que algo malo te había pasado, porqué tardaste tanto? -

Este... Yo... -

Mi hermano tuvo un par de retrasos - respondió Theo para no dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido con Stiles.

Sí, me topé con unos conocidos y perdí algo de tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí -

Bueno entonces hay que ponernos al tanto - dijo Lydia trayendo 3 copas y una botella de Vino.

Los 3 comenzaron a discutir sobre lo más reciente que había pasado en sus vidas, futuros proyectos y también sobre la empresa de Stiles y Theo.

Los padres de Theo eran accionistas de una compañía con sede en Nueva York dedicada a la venta de bienes materiales al igual que seguros de vida, al morir Stiles y Theo heredaron los derechos y por lo tanto eran ahora accionistas de la misma al igual que aspirantes a directores de la misma.

hasta cuando podrán ser candidatos a puestos directivos? - preguntó Lydia curiosamente.

Después de los 25 años - respondió Theo - por ahora sólo podemos ser accionistas.

Si nuestros padres no hubiesen muerto, ellos estarían en puestos directivos dado que la asamblea los consideraba los más aptos para estar al mando. Pero ahora solo nos queda prepararnos y cumplir la edad requerida para llegar a ser serios candidatos a ese puesto. - Stiles explicó algo tenso - no va a ser nada fácil.

cambiando de tema - Lydia lamió sus labios antes de seguir hablando - voy a organizar hoy una fiesta al ocaso, así que están invitados y pueden traer a quien gusten.

Anda Stiles, trae a tu novio el cero afectuoso a ver si la fiesta lo anima - sugirió Theo.

Y que pasó con Matt? No lo traerás Theo? - respondió Stiles- en serio no sé que viste en él.

Matt es solo un pasatiempo, sabes que no tengo nada serio con él y además tiene una manía nada agradable de querer tomarme fotos con su cámara.- musitó un poco molesto el ojiazul- la verdad es muy raro. Mejor trae a Jackson y déjame ver si yo puedo animarlo, tengo muy buenos métodos. - sonrío sarcásticamente a Stiles.

De eso no me queda duda Theo, tienes un largo historial y además...

Chicos! - interrumpió Lydia- lamento interrumpirlos pero voy a empezar los preparativos de la fiesta, así que necesito que se retiren por ahora.

Nos estás corriendo Lydia? - preguntó Stiles alzando una ceja.

Si. Y no es por ser mala amiga pero tengo una agenda apretada, así que los espero a las 7:00 pm sin falta - dijo tras tomar de los brazos a ambos chicos y llevarlos hasta la puerta - Nos vemos!

PUM! Al cerrar la puerta Stiles y Theo decidieron salir a caminar un rato al parque y después ambos se fueron a su departamento.

\----------------------------------

**Comunidad Beacon Hills**

John Stilinski se hallaba en un cuarto pequeño, muy buen amueblado mas sin una ventana para ver qué ocurría afuera, tenía un televisor análogo funcionando por medio de un codificador, una pequeña mesa para 2 personas y al fondo junto al baño había una cama.

El hombre llevaba aproximadamente 3 días encerrado tras su intento de escape y solo recibía visitas del chico llamado Scott que venía a traerle alimentos y alguno que otro mensaje sobre su situación pero sin algún veredicto en concreto.

La ausencia de un reloj o un calendario comenzó a desesperar a John, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba recluido, si era día o noche. Los nervios incrementaban cada vez más al no tener noticias.

Apenas y había probado la sopa de fideos que Scott le trajo, pues las dudas no dejaban de atormentarlo, que pasaría con él? El amo perdonaría su vida? Aceptaría lo que le ofreció a cambio de tener protección? Hasta cuando estaría en ese cuarto?

De repente la puerta se abrió y el muchacho Scott entró

Coma la sopa o el amo me regañara - bufó

Está bien, está bien - el hombre tomó la cuchara y comenzó a comer la ahora fría sopa - mmmmmmmm! está muy buena, no cabe duda que el sazón de Melissa es magnífico.

Tras un par de minutos el hombre terminó el gran plato de sopa, bebió su vaso de agua y se puso en pie.

Perfecto - exclamó el joven moreno - ahora vístase! El amo viene a dar su veredicto.- tras dicho eso arrojó un traje y unos zapatos limpios, Minutos después John había terminado de arreglarse, ahora vestía un pantalón de mezclilla limpio, una camisa azul limpia y zapatos color café.

Una vez vestido, Scott salió del cuarto y minutos después entró acompañado por el joven amo. Una vez dentro John hizo una reverencia y agachó la cabeza.

Mírame - habló el joven amo - tengo noticias para ti.

Diga joven amo - John no podía evitar tras mirar los ojos de su amo, y para ser sincero no sabía si lo que sentía era miedo, respeto o terror.

evalúe tu caso y tras una larga jornada ya tengo una respuesta -

Cuál fue el veredicto joven amo? - a John le comenzaba a sudar la frente y las manos por el nerviosismo del veredicto sobre su situación, no quería morir. Él sólo quería vivir en paz y sin conflictos.

Muy bien, el concejo tras un largo debate decidió valorar tu caso pero aún eres culpable hasta que no se demuestre la veracidad de las amenazas que has recibido - musitó el amo

entonces, que quiere decir? -

que hemos aceptado tu forma de pago por tu seguridad -

uff gracias amo, le debo la vida - John se arrodilló e intentó besar la mano del amo pero este la removió al instante.

No hay necesidad de eso John, sabes que si por mí fuera pediría que no me hiciesen reverencias-

pero amo Hale, Ud sabe que esa es la tradición, la llevamos desde siglos en esta comunidad - Dijo el Scott - además Ud al ser el amo merece todo ese respeto y más.

Scott, sabes muy bien que puedes llamarme Derek -

Lo sé pero mi madre y yo le debemos tanto a Ud, que no sabríamos como compensarlo -

Scott, no hay necesidad de eso. - río Derek - solamente tu lealtad es lo único que me importa.

Gracias Amo -

Scott...-

Gracias Derek - dijo el moreno sonriendo a su amo

En cuanto a ti John - Derek miro seriamente al hombre - prepara tu equipaje, te he dado permiso de salir y traer lo que discutimos a cambio de tu protección, en cuánto regreses ponte en contacto conmigo para los preparativos, tienes 2 días de plazo para volver de lo contrario lo consideraré traición, mis hombres iran tras de ti y tendrán mi permiso para asesinarte a sangre fría. Alguna duda de lo que debes hacer John?

No, ninguna... señor - respondió John casi sin aliento tras oír las consecuencias de fallar en su único intento de proteger su vida.

Bien, saldrás hoy al anochecer. Mis hombres te llevarán al aeropuerto y Josh mi piloto personal estará ahí, una vez llegado a tu destino te reportarás con Peter 3 veces al día, si no recibe ningún reporte al día puedes darte por muerto - musitó Derek - no me falles John. Si lo haces, pagarás muy caro.

nunca lo haría amo -

Puedes irte.

\-------------------------------

**Nueva York**

Jackson, dame una buena razón para que no quieras ir a la fiesta de Lydia - Sentenció Stiles muy molesto - siempre pones una excusa para no salir conmigo.

demasiado ruido, me duele la cabeza. Por ahora no estoy para fiestas, además mi Porsche está descompuesto y sin él no podré llegar triunfalmente - musitó el rubio - ve tú, después te alcanzo.

prométeme que irás -

está bien, te veo allá -

Tras irse Jackson, Stiles comenzó a prepararse para ir a la fiesta de Lydia. Se puso una playera de Batman, una sudadera abierta, pantalón de color azul marino y finalmente un par de converse edición arcoiris.

Salió de su edificio rumbo a la fiesta, una vez llegó ahí se encontró con Theo.

hermano dónde estabas? Porqué tardaste? -

estuve tratando de convencer a Jackson que viniese a la fiesta y me dijo que si vendrá -

vaya hasta que el divo saldrá de su cascarón, me imagino que trajiste los pañales? -

Theo, Jackson no es ningún bebé. Es mi novio y debes respetarlo, que tú no creas en el amor y te acuestes con la primer polla que ves es tu asunto.

Tranquilo Sti, Un día notarás que Jackson no es la persona indicada para ti hermano - dijo Theo seriamente - si quieres te puedo presentar a unos conocidos que están para devorarlos.

Theo, amo a Jackson y siempre estaré ahí para él, no hay espacio para nadie más en mi corazón - espetó el ojimiel tras la sugerencia de se hermano adoptivo - cambiando de tema, vamos con Lydia a beber algo.

La fiesta tenía aproximadamente 50 personas presentes, entre algunas bailando al son de la música, discutiendo o bebiendo. Lydia estaba en la cocina tratando de hacer una nueva cantidad de su ponche especial que siempre hacia en sus fiestas. Mientras las horas transcurrían Stiles no notó el momento en que Jackson llegó y se perdió en la multitud.

Hoy si les cerré estrictamente las puertas de las habitaciones. Si quieren hacer algo que lo hagan en un motel, luego dejan un desastre o me roban cosas. - exclamó molesta Lydia.

ya oíste Theo, no podrás hacer nada hoy con tus amiguitos - dijo Stiles en tono sarcástico.

bueno, en lo que ustedes se quedan aquí me voy a mi departamento a disfrutar - río Theo saliendo de la fiesta con un muchacho atractivo.

no es solo tu departamento, es nuestro - gritó Stiles - Usa Protección!

no era necesario que gritases lo último Stiles - Lydia lo reprendió - por cierto no he visto llegar a Jackson aún, según dijiste que vendría pero no lo veo por ninguna parte y de ser así ya nos hubiese visto.

voy a llamarlo para saber dónde está - dijo Stiles mientras buscaba el contacto de su novio - ok, vamos Jackson contesta.

Tras varios intentos Stiles no recibió respuesta alguna, lo cual comenzó a preocuparlo.

dijo que vendría, no puede hacerme esto -

calma Stiles, debe tener una buena razón - Sugirió Lydia tranquilamente- no lo juzgues sin saber lo que le pudo pasar.

tienes razón Lydia, debo calmarme y pensar claro sobre el bienestar de mi novio -

lo amas Stiles? A pesar de su historial? -

su pasado no me importa, lo que importa hoy es nuestro futuro juntos -

Stiles - exhaló Lydia - no quiero ser aguafiestas pero las últimas veces que llegue a ver a Jackson lo he visto muy feliz hablando por teléfono, al principio pensé que las cosas contigo ya se habían solucionado pero después de la charla que tuvimos hoy me confesaste que él se porta distante y cada vez más desinteresado en la relación.

a que viene todo esto Lydia? - cuestionó el castaño ojimiel - qué insinúas con todo esto? Qué Jackson me es infiel?

Stiles... Yo no quise decir eso -

no juzgues a Jackson sin saber por todo lo que pasó, él me ama a pesar de eso y quizá no sea el novio más afectivo pero yo lo amo tal cómo es. -

Stiles, solo quiero que seas precavido. Mientras más alto vueles, más dolorosa será la caída -

Ok Lydia, ya basta de esto. No estoy en condición de seguir con este tema, ya llegará Jackson pero por ahora disfrutemos la fiesta - tras dicho eso Stiles bebió de un trago su vaso de ponche.

Ambos decidieron ir a bailar a la pista mientras comenzaba a sonar una canción que a Stiles le gustaba mucho (aqui la canción https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHzu69V8Z14 ), al sonar la canción Stiles comenzó a recordar uno de los momentos más importantes de su relación con Jackson.

 

**Flashback**

 

déjate de bromas Jackson, ya he tenido suficiente que me hagas la vida imposible todos los días -

no estoy bromeando Stilinski, me gustas y mucho -

Stiles estaba en los vestidores tras arreglarse dispuesto a salir de ahí pero Jackson lo había acorralado a la pared, el rubio solo tenía una toalla en la cintura y estaba muy cerca del castaño.

cuando veo tus ojos me llevas a otro universo - dijo mientras Stiles lo observaba incrédulo - y al final solo quiero un poco más de ti, nunca es suficiente, solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado.

yo... Yo... No sé qué decir de esto - la verdad era que Stiles siempre estuvo atraído a Jackson, pero los constantes ataques de Bullying del rubio habían matado sus ilusiones con él- también me gustas pero no te creo nada.

ambos sabemos que esto no puede esperar más, sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo, puedo sentirlo, no es necesario que digas nada, solo déjate llevar - dicho esto el rubio dejó caer la toalla y cerró el espacio sobrante chocando sus labios con los de Stiles.

Instantes después jalo al castaño a la zona de regaderas para nuevamente besar los labios mientras dejaban el agua correr para dejarse mojar.  
ooohh Jackson - suspiro Stiles mientras el rubio besaba su cuello - hazme tuyo, por favor.

siempre quise oírte decir eso - respondió Jackson con la voz agitada - te deseo, no sabes cuánto.

El rubio comenzó a retirar la ropa mojada de Stiles para quedar en las mismas condiciones y seguir besándose.

Ahora ambos desnudos incrementaron la intensidad de sus besos bajo la regadera, Jackson seguía besando el cuello de Stiles quien tenía los brazos acariciando la espalda del rubio.

\- me vuelves loco Stiles, no tienes idea -

\- tú también me enloqueces Jackson - musitó el ojimiel agitado - no hay nadie en este mundo para mí, solo tú.

El rubio ahora había comenzado a lamer uno de los pezones del castaño, que una vez más comenzó a soltar gemidos de placer.

Stiles para no quedarse atrás empezó a pasar sus manos por los firmes glúteos de Jackson mientras gemía lentamente, no pudo evitar la tentación y dio una nalgada al rubio.

\- wow! No sabes cuánto me excitas! - decía Stiles mientras comenzaba a tener una inevitable ereccion - espero que esto sea solo el principio.

\- y aún nos falta mucho, mi niño - río Jackson coquetamente para así volver a devorar la boca del ojimiel.

**Fin Flashback**

 

  
De repente el recuerdo se desvaneció al sentir a alguien tocar su hombro, volteó y se encontró con Matt Daehler.

ah Matt!, como estas? - saludo desinteresado

qué cómo estoy? QUÉ COMO ESTOY? - gritó Matt molesto - tu hermano no me ha llamado desde hace 2 semanas y cada vez que le marco me dice que el número no existe.

eso díselo a Theo, yo no tengo que ver nada con eso - respondió Stiles con tono indiferente - ve a reclamárselo.

no se vale eso que le hacen a las personas Stiles, no se vale - grito furioso - me las pagaran!

Piérdete Matt y no me quites mi tiempo - Stiles estaba molesto tras como Matt arruinó su momento de recuerdo - a ver si más vasos del ponche especial de Lydia me pueden ayudar a revivir ese instante.

Tras ir a la sala a servirse y beber varios vasos de ponche, Stiles no notó en qué momento perdió la noción del tiempo, imágenes y luces daban vueltas a su alrededor junto con voces distorsionadas.

La fiesta continuaba y Matt decidido a hallar a Theo comenzó a buscarlo.

Theo! No te escondas mal nacido! Sal y da la cara imbecil! - Matt comenzó a tocar las puertas de los cuartos desesperadamente - Sal Hijo de puta! A mí no me usarás!

Tocó y trato de abrir varias puertas sin recibir respuesta alguna, hasta que finalmente llegó a una puerta que abrió sin problema alguno, pero al entrar notó que la luz estaba apagada.

Vaya sorpresa, miren quien está aquí - musitó Matt - es hora de arreglar cuentas pendientes, no crees? Todos creen que soy un juguete con el que pueden jugar.

Sabes que para mí no eres ningún juguete, pero creo que podríamos jugar un rato - una voz masculina habló en la oscuridad del lugar - que te parece?

Quizá es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido -

Estoy de acuerdo -

 

**Horas después**

 

-Stiles! Stiles despierta! STILES! -

que pasa? Lydia que tienes? -

perdí las llaves de mi habitación y no puedo entrar, tienes que ayudarme! -

está bien, vamos! -

Ambos decidieron ir a la puerta del cuarto para tratar de abrirla, trataron con todas las llaves disponibles pero ninguna abría.

espera Stiles, creo tener otro juego de llaves escondido en una de las macetas - dijo la pelirroja yendo a revisar algunas macetas cercanas - Si! Aquí están! Muy bien ahora sí entremos.

vaya al fin, lo bueno que eres prevenida porque de no ser así nos hubie... -

Stiles no pudo terminar la oración ya que fueron interrumpidos por voces y gemidos al entrar a la oscura habitación.

\- ooooh si! Si! SI! Más duro por favor! Aaaaaaahhhh -

\- Eso! Grita! Recuerda quién es tu puto amo! -

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Que demonios pasa aquí! - gritó Lydia tras encender la luz.

Al entrar los chicos se sorprendieron al ver 2 cuerpos desnudos boca abajo en la cama de Lydia, pero la peor parte se la llevó Stiles al ver a Jackson follando como si no hubiese mañana a Matt, cosa que dejaron de hacer tras ser sorprendidos.

\- NO, NOOO, No... JACKSON! - gritó Stiles.

Vaya vaya vaya Stilinski - musitó Matt sin pudor alguno de cubrirse y riendo - Quien es el juguete ahora?

Los ojos de Stiles comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al sentir que ahora todo tenía sentido, la indiferencia cada vez más grande de Jackson, las miles de excusas para no asistir a las fiestas con él, el sexo cada vez menos habitual y sobretodo la carencia de afecto.

Stiles... Yo... Yo... Puedo explicarlo - dijo Jackson envolviéndose en una sabana.

por lo que veo todo quedó muy claro aquí - Lydia habló de manera cortante.

tú no te metas! - espetó Jackson - esto es entre Stiles y yo.

no quiero que me expliques nada! Y no vuelvas a ofender a Lydia, hijo de perra! -

no no no no No, Stiles... Bebé no me hables así... Yo te amo! - los ojos de Jackson comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

eso debiste pensarlo antes de meterte con el ex de mi hermano - Stiles seguía limpiando las lágrimas que seguían saliendo - no quiero volver a ver ni saber de ti Jackson, para mí tú estás muerto.

no digas eso mi amor, no me hagas esto - Jackson agarro a Stiles de la mano para no dejarlo ir - Perdóname! Recuerda que tú eres el único que cuyos ojos me llevan a otro universo y además...

YA BASTA! No vuelvas a llamarme! No me busques! SAL DE MI VIDA JACKSON WHITTEMORE! -

Tras dicho esto Stiles cogió fuerzas y empujó a Jackson tirándolo en el piso de la sala, convirtiéndose en la burla de todos los presentes al verlo solo en una sabana. Mientras Stiles decidió salir rumbo a su edificio hecho todo un mar de tristeza.

Y tú también sal de aquí! - gritó Lydia furiosa agarrando de los pelos a Matt, sacándolo de su cuarto.

oye! Mi ropa está ahí! - reclamó Matt.

eso debiste pensarlo antes, ahora arréglatelas - la pelirroja tras esto comenzó a cerrar nuevamente su cuarto con llave.

Los presentes aumentaron la risa al ver a Matt y Jackson sin ropa, este último se cubría con la sabana pero el primero estaba totalmente desnudo.

OIGAN TODOS! - hablo Lydia por el micrófono - estos niños se han portado muy, pero muy mal y creo que merecen un castigo no lo creen?

SIIII! - la multitud enloqueció tras la propuesta de Lydia - CASTIGO! CASTIGO!

muy bien, son todos suyos... CASTÍGUENLOS! -

La multitud comenzó a arrojar lo más cercano a sus manos, desde bebidas, pastel, comida y algunos objetos materiales a los 2 chicos que clamaban que se detuvieran, llegaron a tropezar varias veces siendo así la burla nuevamente.

\- Ya basta por favor! - gritó Jackson entre lágrimas - Stiles... Perdóname!

\- Chicos, digan Whisky! - río Lydia mientras tomaba fotos del momento  
\---------------------------------

Stiles cerró la puerta de su departamento, vio que las luces estaban apagadas pero no quiso prenderlas, decidió compartir con la oscuridad su dolor y sentado en un sofá comenzó a llorar, liberando así el llanto que trato de reprimir frente a Jackson.

porqué? Porqué yo? -

Tal vez las palabras de su hermano tenían razón.

\- EL AMOR NO EXISTE.

  
\----------------

Dependiendo de cómo sea recibida esta historia la iré actualizando.

Todas las sugerencias y críticas serán recibidas siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

Espero que no les moleste lo largo de los capítulos.


	3. La Visita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Theo pasan tiempo juntos hasta que un visitante inesperado interrumpe su diversión.
> 
> Sin embargo este visitante, viene a darle una inesperada noticia a Stiles.

 

EL AMOR NO EXISTE - repitió Stiles rompiendo en llanto para luego agarrar un florero y estrellarlo contra la pared - maldito sea el día en que te conocí Jackson! Siempre quisiste arruinar mi vida!

**_Stiles P.d.v_ **

No podía creer lo que había pasado hoy, la persona que decía ser mi novio me había engañado con el ex de mi hermano y yo como tonto creí que su indiferencia y lejanía se debía problemas personales. Soy todo un imbecil por haber creido todo este tiempo en sus promesas de amor eterno, No quiero volver a saber nada de ese hijo de perra!, desearía desvanecerme de este mundo para no sufrir más. El amor apesta y no existe, debí hacerle caso a mi hermano cuando me advirtió que Jackson era un imbecil, pero ahí fui yo de iluso creyendo en ese perro mal nacido.

te odio Jackson! TE ODIO! - dije agarrando el portarretratos que tenía una foto con ese maldito para con todas mis fuerzas estrellarlo contra el piso. No pude evitarlo más y caí de rodillas rompiendo en llanto.

Mi rostro se hallaba completamente bañado en lágrimas, la tristeza era tan grande e incontenible que solo quería hallar un modo de deshacerme de ella. contemplé el portarretratos roto para así notar los fragmentos de cristal que yacían en el suelo y de repente una idea llego a mi cabeza.

Porqué tendría que seguir sufriendo en este mundo? No sería mejor dejar todo atrás e ir a un lugar mejor?

Cogí un fragmento de cristal y lo observe por unos instantes, sin duda alguna sería mi llave para borrar este dolor insoportable. Motivado decidí deslizarlo contra mi palma izquierda.

Instantes después noté como un hilo de sangre iba deslizándose por mi brazo para así descubrir una nueva sensación de bienestar que jamás había sentido en toda mi vida.

\- oooohhh que bien - suspiré ante la sensación placentera - Necesito más de esto, más, más por favor.

Nada en el mundo valía más la pena, es más sentí que mi presencia era innecesaria en este mundo y la llave para partir de el estaba en mis manos.  
Decidido tomé nuevamente el cristal y estaba a punto de deslizarlo contra mi palma derecha cuando sentí cómo mis brazos eran contenidos por unos más fuertes que querían quitarme el cristal.

\- Nooo! Déjame! Porqué me impides partir de aquí?

No Stiles! No! No hagas eso! - estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no lograba reconocer la voz de quién interrumpió mi momento de placer - Dame ese cristal! DÁMELO!

déjame en paz! Solo quiero borrar el dolor - dije apretando fuerte la mano donde tenía el cristal para así hundirlo en mi piel - nadie volverá a burlarse de mí nunca más.

No hagas eso, no puedes hacerme esto - oí nuevamente esa voz pero esta vez noté una tristeza presente - no lo hagas!

Sin duda esas últimas palabras entraron en mi conciencia, lo triste que sonaba esa voz, una voz que poco a poco iba sonando más clara.

Porqué haces esto Stiles? Porque me lastimas? No sabes cuánto me duele verte así -

De repente sentí mis brazos libres, pero el deseo de deslizar el cristal contra mi piel desapareció. No obstante mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos sollozos tras de mí, decidí girar a ver qué pasaba pero al hacerlo la imagen frente a mí me destrozó.

La imagen frente a mis ojos fue totalmente inesperada, tras estar hundido en mis pensamientos por la traición de mí ahora ex-novio, no me di cuenta de lo que a mi alrededor ocurría y tras recuperar el control de mis sentidos, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que vi.

Frente a mi, solo y en una bata estaba mi hermano llorando. Jamás lo había visto llorar así, mire a mi alrededor y noté todo el desastre que había causado, desde los adornos rotos hasta la cerámica hecha añicos.

Pero la peor parte fue al notar un dolor punzante en la palma izquierda, mire y vi una gran cortada con sangre. Impactado, solté el cristal. No podía creer que yo había hecho eso, porqué? En qué rayos pensaba? Jackson valía esto?...

No pude seguir reflexionando pues mi hermano aún entre sollozos comenzó a hablar.

Porqué me hieres así Stiles? Dime porqué! -

Theo... Yo... -

que acaso no pensaste en mí? No seas egoísta Stiles!

pero Theo, no sé de que estas... -

CÁLLATE! DEJA DE PENSAR EN TI TAN SOLO UN INSTANTE!

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante algunos segundos hasta que mi hermano hablo.

Porqué quieres dejarme solo Stiles? No crees que haber perdido a Tara y a mis padres no fue suficiente?

Theo yo no quería...

\- SI NO QUERÍAS, PORQUÉ MIERDA TE HACES DAÑO? EH?

Tras ver la reacción de mi hermano no supe que responder, mi mente estaba en blanco que solo lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir del departamento lo más pronto posible, pero al estar a punto de girar el picaporte sentí como Theo me atrapó en un gran abrazo.

NO Stiles! Hermano, no te Vayas! - dijo en pleno llanto.

Aléjate Theo, no soy bueno para nadie. Ni para mi ahora ex-novio - no pude más y las lágrimas nuevamente empaparon mi rostro - será mejor así.

No Stiles! No te vayas! - noté como mi hermano comenzó a llorar completamente aferrado a mí - No digas esas cosas, tú eres bueno para mí. Sin ti yo sería un monstruo, la pérdida de mis seres queridos no sé qué consecuencias tendría en mí. Tú fuiste mi cura Stiles, sin ti no sé qué sería de mí hoy.

No pude resistir ver a mi hermano tan vulnerable por mi culpa, y con lágrimas aún en mis ojos lo abracé con la fuerza que me quedaba, no quería verlo triste.

Perdóname Theo, no supe qué hacer -

Tranquilo, tranquilo pequeño Stiles, recuerda que prometí cuidarte pase lo que pase - dijo Theo sobando mi espalda para tratar de calmarme - Aún lo recuerdas?

Sí, Aún recuerdo esa promesa. Tus padres seguían extraviados y yo aún no confiaba en ti pero una noche en mi Jeep tú me dijiste que siempre me cuidarías a pesar de que yo no confiase en ti.

Solo una corrección Stiles. Son "nuestros padres" me importa un carajo la sangre, tú eres mi hermano y siempre voy a cuidarte, nunca lo olvides.

Gracias Theo.

Ambos seguimos abrazados durante varios minutos, llorando y consolándonos mutuamente, ya en mejor ánimo decidí contarle a Theo sobre el engaño de Jackson y Matt junto con los detalles de lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

Esos malditos! Pero van a ver qué contigo nadie se mete, especialmente ese imbecil de Jackson, y Matt no sabe lo que le espera, nos la van a pagar Stiles.

Déjalo así Theo, ninguno de ellos lo vale.

No Stiles, te hicieron mucho daño y deben recibir su castigo. Esto no se quedará así!

Cuando mi hermano se proponía algo siempre trataba de cumplirlo, esa ha sido una de las cosas que más admiro de él, su perseverancia.

Cambiando de tema, qué pasó con el chico con el que saliste de la fiesta?

ah, eso... Pues... Bueno... Resultó que era de closet, al final su novia nos descubrió besándonos y se marchó para decirle que la "amaba" y que era el "amor de su vida", mientras decía que yo era solo un marica que lo acosaba. Hijo de perra! en fin estupideces. Pobre tipo, engañándose a si mismo.

Creo que tienes razón hermano.-

En que Stiles? -

en eso de que el amor no existe.

qué no exista para mí no significa que para ti deba dejar de existir.

Lo sé, pero tras lo que viví con Jackson, quien solía jurarme "amor eterno" hoy me queda muy claro que la dichosa cosa que llaman "Amor" no es más que pura fantasía.

Pues si ya estás convencido, Bienvenido al club.

Ya no creeré en las promesas vanas de amor, viviré mi vida a mi gusto sin tener la ridícula necesidad de aferrarme a un falso amor,

Ese es mi hermano - Dijo Theo estrechándome mi mano - Ven, vamos a dormir. Mañana comienza tu nueva vida.

Theo guió a Stiles hasta su habitación y una vez ahí Stiles se cambio para luego meterse a la cama en la que Theo ya se hallaba. Acto seguido apagaron las luces.

Theo - Stiles habló en casi un suspiro - Abrázame.

Theo sin responder pasó su brazo por encima de Stiles para así atraerlo a su cuerpo y envolverlo de manera protectora.

Buenas noches Stiles-

Buenas noches Theo.

\---------------------------------------------

**Aeropuerto de Nueva York**

 

John Stilinski descendió del avión privado de su amo, Derek Hale. una vez fuera dio un gran respiro mientras observaba el cielo oscuro.

Al fin - dijo aliviado - debo hallarlo, es mi única esperanza.

De repente los pensamientos de John fueron interrumpidos.

Señor, Señor SEÑOR! -

Si Josh, dime-

Señor ya que hemos llegado es hora de informar al amo Hale -

ah... Es cierto Josh, informalo por favor -

El joven piloto regreso a la cabina para hacer una llamada mientras Stilinski seguía pensando en lo que iba a hacer, donde se iba a quedar y sobretodo como hallaría lo que vino a buscar.

Señor ya podemos irnos, por cierto se le ofrece algo más? -

Gracias. Disculpa Josh, conoces alguien que pueda rastrear a alguien?

Depende señor, siempre y cuando usted tenga una referencia de esa persona.

Puede contar como referencia un vehículo que perteneciese a esa persona?

Claro, pero debe saber que ir a las oficinas a preguntar por esa información nos tomará un par de días y no tenemos tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.

Lo sé, lo sé Josh.

\- sin embargo... Creo conocer a alguien que podría ayudarnos.

\- en serio?

\- Si, pero por favor sea muy discreto. Esta persona no trabaja en el gobierno pero tiene acceso a grandes cantidades de información de manera ilegal pero muy efectiva, es amigo mío pero prefiere sin duda alguna la discreción. Ni siquiera el amo Hale sabe que lo conozco y que tengo contacto con él.

\- Porqué se lo ocultas?

\- No es algo necesario que deba saber, es parte de mi antigua vida personal. Historia vieja.

\- Ok, lo entiendo. No es necesario que cuentes tu pasado, pero podrá tu amigo ayudarme a buscar a una persona, verdad?

\- y que persona necesita Hallar?

\- Claudia Gajos, necesito saber que fue de ella, nombre de sus hijos, donde ha estado, si se casó otra vez, etc.

\----------------------------------------

**Comunidad Beacon Hills**

 

\- Y bien? - Preguntó Peter observando a Derek quien estaba en su escritorio - que ha pasado?

\- Stilinski ya llego a su destino y tiene 48 hrs para volver o de lo contrario daré la orden de que prepares a tus mejores hombres para que los busquen- espetó Derek mirando a Peter desde su escritorio - además de que debe reportarse contigo 3 veces al día, si no lo hace tienes autorización de enviar a alguien para darle un escarmiento.

\- Lahey está muy interesado en ir allá, deberías llevarlo contigo - recomendó Derek.

\- No lo sé, quiero explotar sangre más joven -

\- entonces a quién sugieres? -

\- quiero probar al joven Dumbar, tiene potencial y siempre enfadado es toda una bestia-

\- llévalo si lo necesitas, pero recuerda que esto es en caso de que John falle el protocolo.

Un toqueteo en la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

\- siento interrumpir amo pero necesito hablar con usted - Scott habló preocupado.

\- Peter, luego seguimos con esta conversación. - Dijo Derek esperando que su tío se marchase para así poder hablar con el moreno en privado - muy bien Scott, que querías decirme?

\- Es sobre mi matrimonio acordado con la hija de los Argent, Allison -

\- Ah. Es eso. Ya dije que te casarás con ella. yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo y pronto daré autorización de tu boda, no importa quién se oponga, te casarás con esa chica.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno.

\- Gracias Derek, no sé cómo te pagaré este favor.

\- no hay necesidad de eso Scott, deseo que seas feliz en serio con esa chica.

\- Yo también espero que tú lo seas Derek, ojalá algún día alguien pueda llegar a amarte y tú puedas hacerlo por igual.

La breve felicidad presente en el rostro de Derek desapareció.

\- Sabes que yo no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo un clan que debo comandar y no es una tarea fácil, y sabes que nunca fui muy bueno con las chicas-

\- no pierdas la esperanza Derek, sé que habrá alguien que te amará.

\- La verdad no sé qué decir, prefiero no crear expectativas de eso. Por ahora debo enfocarme en la realidad presente. En tu caso, deberías prepararte en caso de que te solicite ir a buscar a John.

\- tienes razón, debo prepararme en caso de que sea preciso enviarme a investigar.

\-----------------------

**Nueva York**

  
Stiles dormía plácidamente junto a su hermano mientras los rayos del sol entraban en la habitación, Theo aún seguía abrazado a su hermano de modo protector hasta que notó cómo el celular de este comenzó a vibrar continuamente.

Esperó a que el móvil dejase de sonar para seguir durmiendo pero tras un par de minutos el móvil seguía sonando, cosa que lo molesto mucho y decidió levantarse para ver quién rayos insistía tan temprano.

Cogió el móvil y su semblante tranquilo cambio a uno furioso al ver el nombre de la persona que había osado interrumpir su sueño.

 

" _Jackson W" Llamando..._

 

Volteó a ver a Stiles dormir plácidamente y dudo si contestar o no el móvil, una vez que dejo de sonar observó que había cerca de 37 llamadas perdidas y más de 50 mensajes. Abrió el móvil y decidió leer algunos mensajes.

 

_De: Jackson W 05:57 am_

_"Perdóname mi amor"_

 

_De: Jackson W 05:59 am  
"Amor, no puedo vivir sin ti, perdóname "_

 

_De: Jackson W 06:15 am  
"Todo fue un malentendido, si dejaras explicarte la verdad lo entenderás"_

 

_De: Jackson W 07:34 am  
"Tienes que escucharme Stiles, yo te amo y siempre lo haré "_

 

_De: Jackson W 08:07 am  
"Amor, dame una oportunidad más y verás que soy el hombre de tu vida"_

 

_De: Jackson W 09:12 am  
"Matt me drogo y abuso de mi, yo jamás te engañaría"_

 

Entre más mensajes, Theo decidió borrarlos y al estar a punto de eliminar el contacto de Jackson, el móvil comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, era otra vez Jackson.

Molesto, Theo salió del cuarto con el móvil en mano y decidió contestar.

STILES MI AMOR! ESCÚCHAME! MATT ME DROGO! - Jackson hablaba entre sollozos - TODO FUE UNA TRAMPA QUE...

CÁLLATE HIJO DE PERRA! - espetó Theo - DEJA DE INVENTAR EXCUSAS!

THEO POR FAVOR! DÉJAME HABLAR CON STILES! -

Jackson, sin duda alguna eras el chico más candente del instituto y debo admitir que sentí algo de envidia que te hayas fijado en Stiles. Pero ahora me alegro de no haber querido intentar algo contigo, aunque hubiese preferido sufrir yo en vez de Stiles. No te atrevas a buscar a Stiles! Y dile a Matt que pagará también por esto, nadie lastima a mi hermano! Que les quede claro!

Theo yo solo quiero hablar con Sti....

Theo detuvo la llamada, ya no quería escuchar más llamadas de ese imbecil inventando excusas para justificar su engaño, acaso no tenía descaro? Y lo peor es que insistía en decir que amaba a Stiles.

Simplemente no había congruencia en esas palabras. Como el patán ese osaba decir que amaba a Stiles aún cuando lo engaño, quizá no creía en el amor pero Theo sabía reconocer cuando una relación no era amor verdadero. Tras años de ver como muchas "parejitas" que se juraban amor eterno terminaban por las cuestiones más patéticas su percepción fue cambiando y aprendió a identificar las señales y rasgos más comunes en una relación fallida. Además de conocer perfectamente la diferencia entre "Infatuacion" y "amor".

Theo sabía perfectamente que no podía confiar en las personas para entregar su corazón a cualquier muchacho, quizá nunca amaría a alguien más que a su hermano y a su familia difunta pero trataría de vivir la vida de manera placentera aún cuando eso implicase estar solo en su futura vejez.

De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Stiles.

Quien era Theo? Porqué hablabas tan fuerte?

Sin dudarlo, Theo decidió decir la verdad.

Era Jackson! Quería hablar contigo.

no quiero saber nada de ese perro malnacido! Por mí se puede ir a Marte a morir de deshidratación y soledad! No quiero ver a ese idiota nunca más en mi vida!

No te preocupes Sti, ya bloqueé su numero. No volverá a fastidiarte - dijo en un tono serio - y si lo hace sabrá de lo que soy capaz, además del estupido de Matt quien ya me las pagará.

Theo cálmate! No vayas a cometer alguna locura, no lo valen.

Stiles, te hicieron daño! Y no dejaré que nadie te hiera! - dijo furioso - Jackson dejara de ser un niño bonito de cómo le voy a dejar la cara. Así nadie lo volverá a ver atractivo en su vida.

Theo, acaso quieres que te lleven a prisión? - cuestionó Stiles preocupado- Si recuerdas que la familia de Jackson es una de las más ricas del estado, verdad?

Argh! Cierto, lo olvide. Ese maldito está muy bien protegido. Ah pero el que no se salvará de su castigo es Matt, ese si me las va a pagar.

Ay Theo. - suspiro Stiles - hermano, la venganza no te llevará a nada bueno.

Stiles, en serio? - río Theo - no deberías estar llorando y comiendo helado mientras ves pelis de amor?

Theo, no soy una chica para hacer esas cosas. Duele el hecho que Jackson me engañó frente a mis ojos pero su indiferencia meses atrás fue acabando poco a poco con mis sentimientos. -el ojimiel se dirigió a la cocina para sacar 2 tazas y llenarlas con café - No negaré que aún siento algo por él, pero pensé que ver la realidad iba a ser más difícil. Es como si una parte de mí esperaba algo así.

Pero Stiles... hace cuanto que tú y Jackson ya no lo hacían? - preguntó Theo tomando una taza para darle un sorbo - no es que sea importante pero... De cuánto tiempo hablamos?

Para ser honesto... 8 meses - confesó el ojimiel para así beber un gran sorbo de su taza.

8 meses! Pues que hacían en esos últimos meses? Jugar a Star Wars con sus sables nada más? - cuestionó sorprendido el ojiazul antes de dar otro sorbo a su café y volver a hablar - Dime Stiles... Mínimo... Su sable era de buen calibre?

Al oír esto sorpresivamente Stiles escupió el café frente a Theo, empapándolo.

Theo! Porqué preguntas eso?! - respondió el ojimiel sorprendido.

Curiosidad nada más hermanito - dijo con una sonrisa pícara- mínimo quiero saber si había calidad en el paquete.

Theo - hablo Stiles seriamente - Jackson está muy bien dotado.

Rayos! Lástima de paquete, si fuese cargado por alguien más no dudaría en arrojarme tras él.

Que yo sepa Theo, tú sólo das.

Haría una excepción, pero con ese imbecil ya no. Después de lo que te hizo no podría aguantar darle una paliza en pleno acto.

Los hermanos siguieron su charla por media hora más mientras Theo preparaba huevos con jamón frito y Stiles servía 2 platos de cereal al igual que 2 vasos de jugo de mandarina.

y que hay de ti hermano, alguien en tu vida? - preguntó Stiles - no te creo el cuento de corazón de piedra.

No hay nadie Stiles, en serio. Bueno - hizo una breve pausa - después de ese chico Shawn cuyo apellido no recuerdo que fue mi mejor partido en la cama, no ha habido nadie.

Si mal no recuerdo sus padres amenazaron con denunciarte, pues resultó que era menor de edad.

yo que iba a saber que era menor de edad, parecía mucho mayor con ese cuerpazo a pesar de tener cara de niño, simplemente era un hombre muy alto y con un físico muy cardiaco para su edad.

además que también resultó ser de closet - añadió Stiles.

Sí, el pobre decía querer mucho a su novia, pero la olvidaba en cuanto lo tenía en 4 patas, era muy gritón. Con él estuve a punto de recibir, si no hubiese sido porque sus padres nos vieron en pleno acto ya hubiese perdido mi 2da virginidad.

\- Pues a ese paso pienso que alguno de tus chicos logrará enamorarte, no sé cómo pero lo sé.  
Stiles, No tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy soltero y creo que siempre lo estaré, así que prepárate para prepararme papillas y gelatinas cuando sea viejo - río el mayor.

Pues como voy, seguro si terminaré cuidándote. Anciano!

Ey! solo soy unos meses mayor que tú.

Eso no cambia nada, sigues siendo un anciano! Tejerás suéteres y hornearas galletas, de hecho quisiera unas con chispas de chocolate, anciano.

Ah si? Pues este anciano te declara la guerra!

Acto seguido Theo metió su cuchara en su plato de cereal y comenzó a arrojar parte del mismo en la cara de Stiles.

Ah pues esto no sé queda así - dijo Stiles mientras cogia su plato y cuchara para seguir el juego arrojando cereal.

a que no me vences! - bromeó Theo arrojándo cucharadas de cereal a Stiles.

no cantes victoria tan pronto anciano! - Grito Stiles empapando a Theo.

Si lo hago y es más, esta guerra se acabo! -

Acto seguido Theo tomó con las 2 manos su gran plato de cereal y de golpe lo vacío en la cabeza de Stiles, la leche comenzaba a escurrir en el pelo del ojimiel mientras tenía copos de cereal en la cabeza.

ah, con que te crees muy listo, eh? Pues aquí viene el Contrataque! - tras esto, Stiles volcó su plato en la cabeza de Theo - C'est Fini!

Tras ambos verse mutuamente, comenzaron a reír.

Si que estamos locos verdad? - dijo Theo riendo.

No tenemos remedio, y lo que falta. - río Stiles.

Nos espera un futuro prometedor, en cuánto podamos asumir nuestro papel en la empresa verás que nuestra vida mejorara mucho. - confesó Theo viendo a Stiles. - solo es cuestión de meses para cumplir los 25.

Ya casi, hemos esperado mucho tiempo pero pronto tendremos la parte que nos corresponde.

Ambos siguieron riendo tras verse en un espejo

anda, vamos a bañarnos - sugirió Theo.

Ambos se desvistieron y entraron a la ducha. La verdad no era algo nuevo que ambos se bañasen juntos, lo habían hecho desde niños y por años así que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver sus respectivos cuerpos sin sentir pena, se hacían bromas e incluso se ayudaban mutuamente para limpiar las partes difíciles de alcanzar.

Al terminar de bañarse se vistieron y se pusieron a jugar videojuegos un rato, sin embargo su diversión fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

Yo voy Stiles - dijo Theo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Al abrirla Theo vio a un hombre adulto con una maleta móvil al lado, el hombre vestía una chaqueta color gris, una camisa azul claro y un pantalón de mezclilla gris oscuro.

En qué puedo ayudarlo? - preguntó Theo.

Disculpe joven, busco a alguien llamado "Mieczyslaw", vive esa persona aquí con usted?

Una expresión de confusión total apareció en el rostro de Theo al oír ese nombre casi inentendible, acaso esto era una broma?

Qué? Disculpe señor, nadie llamado Mickey Mouse vive aquí. (Fue lo primero que Theo entendió de ese nombre raro)

Según Mieczyslaw debe vivir aquí, puedo entrar? - el hombre parecía muy insistente a querer entrar pero Theo le bloqueo el paso.

A ver señor, Mi nombre es Theo Raeken y yo solo vivo aquí con mi hermano Stiles. Nadie llamado Mickey Mouse o lo que sea que haya dicho vive o ha vivido aquí.

Theo decidido a cerrar la puerta comenzó a empujar al hombre para que se retirase, pero este se negaba a retroceder.

Solo déjame pasar un rato.

Señor debe irse ya o lo sacaré por las malas! - exclamó Theo molesto - váyase de mi departamento!

Ayúdeme por favor! No sea así conmigo!

Qué sucede Theo? Porqué tardas tanto?.

Stiles apareció observando la escena en la puerta.

y quién es este señor?

dice buscar aquí a alguien llamado Min Cheng Lang o Mickey Mouse, Argh! la verdad no entendí nada de a quien busca.

Tu debes ser "Mieczyslaw", mira cuánto has crecido.

y usted quién es? - preguntó Stiles indiferente al señor.

Mi nombre es John Noah Stilinski, ex esposo de Claudia Stilinski, Tú madre.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por algunos segundos, pues Stiles y Theo no podían creer lo que el hombre dijo.

No puede ser - Stiles no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, debía ser un error. Se suponía que su padre había muerto antes de que él naciese. Acaso su madre lo había estado engañándo? Porqué nunca le dijo que su padre estaba vivo?

\- Como conoció a mi madre? - preguntó Stiles - Y diga la verdad.

Conocí a Claudia mientras estudiaba la preparatoria de Beacon Hills, ella era una estudiante de intercambio y estudiábamos en el mismo grupo, conforme pasó el tiempo al terminar la universidad decidimos casarnos, y mientras yo me preparaba en la academia de policía del pueblo ella me informó que estaba embarazada. Yo estaba muy feliz de saber que tendríamos un hijo. Pero la felicidad duró muy poco, mientras estaba cumpliendo una de mis obligaciones como policía ocurrió un percance y nuestro vehículo cayó a un barranco, varios de mis compañeros murieron al instante y algunos terminaron parapléjicos. - dijo dando un suspiro breve - en mi caso yo caí en coma por varios años y al despertar ya habían pasado poco más de 20 años. Me informaron que Claudia se había mudado a Nueva York para criar a su hijo de nombre "Myeczyslaw" que por alguna extraña razón no coincide con tu nombre.

Jamás en mi vida he oído ese nombre, toda mi vida me han llamado Stiles - confesó el ojimiel - incluso mi madre me decía así.

Qué pasó con tu madre? Porqué no está contigo? Y porqué este chico dice ser tu hermano? - dijo mirando de reojo a Theo - acaso ella tuvo otro hijo?

Un silencio se apoderó del departamento en lo que Stiles trataba de pensar la forma de decir que había pasado con su madre.

Ella... Murió hace 10 años.

Cuantos años tienes?

tengo 24 y en 6 meses cumpliré 25.

Porqué dice él que es tu hermano? - dijo John señalando a Theo.

Theo es mi hermano adoptivo, sus padres me comenzaron a cuidar a los 10 años que fue cuando madre fue internada en un tratamiento psiquiátrico y 5 años después al morir me adoptaron oficialmente como su hijo.

Si es así, Donde están los demás miembros de la familia? Acaso viven solos?

Señor Stilinski - hablo Theo cruzando los brazos - Mis padres murieron 3 años después en un accidente aéreo, por eso no hay nadie más. Stiles es todo lo que tengo.

Dicho esto Theo se acercó a Stiles por atrás y lo abrazo por la cintura para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y esbozar una sonrisa.

John Stilinski estaba boquiabierto tras lo que sus ojos acabar de ver, su hijo un chico que supuestamente creía heterosexual se dejaba dar besos por el hombre que decía ser su hermano adoptivo.

Ustedes... Ustedes dos... Ambos... Son... Gay? -

Sí y muy orgullosos de serlo - clamó Theo dandole otro beso a Stiles en la mejilla.

Tiene algún problema con ello señor Stilinski? - preguntó Stiles con molestia en su voz - Si no le gusta puede marcharse.

No pero... Como es posible?

Cosas del destino señor, una afortunada coincidencia - dijo Theo con una sonrisa.

Ambos salimos del closet tras confesarlo mutuamente, uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Tener un hermano que no solo me comprende sino que también sabe lo que yo siento.

Sr Stilinski, su hijo sin duda ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, créame.

Ya lo veo - dijo seriamente John aún con expresión incrédula - bueno, hace cuanto que ustedes... Son... Pareja?

QUÉ?! - gritaron Theo y Stiles al unísono - NO SOMOS PAREJA! QUÉ SEAMOS HERMANOS GAY CARIÑOSOS NO SIGNIFICA QUE SOMOS PAREJA!

Ok, lo entiendo. Entiendo - dijo John tratando de procesar la información.

Theo es mi hermano y lo amo como tal, claro no voy a negar que intentamos ser pareja (algo muy extraño por cierto) cosa que no funcionó pues nos llevábamos tan bien como hermanos que ser pareja fue algo muy extraño. hicimos algunas cositas pero esa es otra historia - dijo Stiles evitando sonrojarse de la pena.

Stiles es el hermano que nunca tuve y lo amo cómo tal, no dejaría que nadie lo dañase - confesó Theo

Ok, entiendo. Sin embargo creo que debo mencionar el motivo de mi visita: Me detectaron una cancer terminal y por lo tanto me queda poco tiempo de vida, así que me gustaría que Stiles viniese a pasar una breve temporada conmigo para que conozca el lugar donde su madre y yo nos conocimos. Qué dices Stiles?

No lo sé, esto es tan precipitado - respondió dudoso el ojimiel.

Creo que deberías ir - hablo Theo seriamente - creo que sería una buena manera de desconectarte de lo que pasó recientemente, además sabes que Jackson vendrá a buscarte y tú ya no quieres saber nada de él.

No es mala idea, conocería más de mis raíces además de no ver al imbecil ese.

Ya ves, anímate hermano. Yo aquí te estaré esperando cuando vuelvas.

Entonces que dices Stiles? - preguntó John - pasarías un breve tiempo con tu padre.

Aún no puedo llamarlo padre pero... - Stiles sintió su teléfono vibrar, lo abrió y vio un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 

_De: Desconocido_

_"No dejaré que este amor muera porque no quieras verme, es preciso que sepas la verdad y que yo también fui una víctima, hoy iré a verte al anochecer y quiero que me escuches. Aún te amo, perdóname mi amor"_

 

Aún sin conocer el número del remitente Stiles sabía inmediatamente que se trataba de Jackson, porqué seguía insistiendo en negar lo evidente? Sin pensarlo 2 veces decidió aceptar la propuesta de su padre.

Acepto, cuando nos vamos? - preguntó animado.

Salimos mañana en la mañana -

y no podríamos salir hoy al anochecer?

Claro - respondió John entusiasmado - por cierto, me dejarían pasar al baño?

2da puerta a la izquierda - respondió Theo.

Gracias - John salió disparado al baño y al llegar cerró la puerta.

Jackson vendrá hoy a fastidiar, así que lo mejor será que por ahora desaparezca - Stiles le mostró el nuevo mensaje que había recibido - no quiero saber nada de ese inútil.

Calma Stiles, tienes que prepararte para tu viaje. Ya me haré cargo yo de Jackson e incluso puedo castigarlo.

Tienes todo mi permiso para castigarlo, de la manera que quieras pero que te asegures que no vuelva a fastidiar nuestras vidas.

Siguieron platicando al respecto en la sala sin notar que John en el baño hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

 

Vaya Stilinski, hasta que al fin te reportas - hablo la voz de Peter - cómo va todo?

Sr, lo logré. La historia que invente la creyó completa, así que esta noche regresó a Beacon Hills con lo prometido -

Wow! No pensé que fueses tan veloz, ok. Le informaré al amo de tu logró.

Gracias señor Peter.

\- Que tengas buen viaje John.

\--------------------------------

**Comunidad Beacon Hills**

 

Peter subía rápidamente las escaleras directo a la oficina de Derek, su contacto con John había sido exitoso, sin embargo la noticia no era de su agrado.

Vaya, quién diría que el hijo de perra lo lograría tan pronto- murmuró para si mismo - de la que te salvaste John, de la que te salvaste.

Llego a la oficina de Derek y dio 4 golpes a la puerta.

Pase - oyó la voz de Derek.

Amo, disculpe pero soy portador de buenas nuevas - dijo Peter tratando de hacer su voz dulce.

Habla, que es lo que ha pasado?.

Bien. John Stilinski tuvo éxito en su misión y esta noche estará regresando a Beacon Hills.

Vaya sorpresa- dijo Derek - parece que fue muy eficiente, debería considerarlo para trabajar en mis filas.

Y bien señor? Qué prosigue? -

Peter, quiero que mandes a llamar a Scott aquí. Necesito hablar con él.

Como diga.

Acto seguido Peter salió de la oficina en busca del moreno, una vez que lo halló lo llevo con Derek y los dejó a solas.

Si Derek? -

Scott, dile a Melissa que comience con los preparativos para pasado mañana. Dile que ponga a trabajar a todos sus ayudantes. Quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Tus deseos son ordenes Derek - obedeció el moreno.

\- Las cosas están a punto de cambiar en este lugar. Paciencia Derek, paciencia - pensó el joven amo.

  
\-------------------------------------

**Nueva York**

 

El sol comenzaba a caer en un cielo naranja que iluminaba el atardecer neoyorquino, mientras Stiles jalaba su maleta móvil hacia la puerta donde su padre lo esperaba junto a Theo.

y bien Stiles? - preguntó John.

Listo? - le preguntó Theo con ojos llorosos.

No me voy a ir para siempre Theo, tranquilo - Stiles soltó su maleta para darle un abrazo y sobar su espalda para calmarlo - Volveré para seguir con el mejor hermano que pueda existir en este puto mundo.

Dicho esto Stiles le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ambos sabían que otros hermanos eran incapaces de darse muestras de amor por el machismo existente, ellos sabían que era una promesa de volverse a ver y de que estarían bien.

Te amo Theo, no lo olvides hermano -

Yo también te amo Stiles, cuídate mucho. - Theo aún tenía los ojos llorosos - llámame en cuanto llegues, no me olvides nunca Stiles.

Cómo podría olvidarte Theo, eres esencial en mi vida. Te prometo que llamare diario para charlar contigo siempre o por vídeo llamada, así nunca saldrás de mi vida. Y cuando vuelva juro que haremos una gran fiesta. Y por cierto, No le digas a nadie más de esto, solo a Lydia.

Ambos hermanos siguieron despidiéndose por otros 20 minutos hasta que Stiles salió con su padre rumbo al aeropuerto, Sin duda alguna le alegraba la idea de desaparecer del radar de Jackson por un tiempo, lo que le preocupaba a Stiles era como iba a sobrevivir sin la ayuda de Theo. El chico había estado ahí siempre para él desde que su madre había sido internada.

Sin duda alguna, Stiles se sentía muy agradecido con la vida por haber puesto a Theo en su camino.

 

Pero lo que Stiles no sabía es que su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro inesperado, algo que incluso estaría fuera de su control y que sin duda cambiaría su vida para siempre, pues iba directo a una trampa de la cuál posiblemente no podría escapar jamás. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa nuevamente si el capítulo es largo. Pero espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Paciencia, paciencia, poco a poco avanza esta historia.  
> Este capítulo fue más para explorar la relación entre Stiles y Theo como hermanos. Me gusta desarrollar muy bien los lazos entre personajes. 
> 
> Disculpen la extensión.


End file.
